Stop Stop It
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFiction] Jaebum berada didunia baru, yang membuat hidupnya berubah. BNior—JJ Project, MarkBam, JackJaeYeom. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Stop Stop It**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jaebum a.k.a. JB (GOT7)**

 **Park Jinyoung a.k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

 **GOT7 Member's**

 **And others…**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural,**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Stop Stop It** **ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFiction] Jaebum berada didunia baru, yang membuat hidupnya berubah. BNior—JJ Project, MarkBam, JackJaeYeom. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **.**

 **WARNING!** _ **TYPO**_ **BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **|Prolog and Chapter One;|**

Im Jaebum, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Pemuda yang sangat bertalenta hampir disemua bidang, dan tidak lupa sifatnya yang—jangan dibayangkan, sifatnya sangat tidak jelas, kadang menurut kadang membantah.

Kini Jaebum tengah berdiri di pagar atap sekolah, menunggu seseorang. Err—bisa dibilang seseorang yang special baginya.

 **Klek.**

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Jaebum bertanya dengan senyum tipis, menatap lelaki imut mungil dengan wajah angkuh tengah mendengarkan lagu di _earphone_ nya.

Baru ingin berbicara, tangan lelaki imut itu melepaskan sebelah _earphone_ nya, membuat Jaebum terpana sejenak.

" _Ada apa?"_

Jaebum menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Aku menyukai mu—"

Wajah lelaki imut itu masih datar.

"Tapi jika kau tidak menjawab sekarang—aku akan terjun dari sini—"

Masih datar, membuat Jaebum sedikit—gugup.

"Kau tidak takut aku terjun dari sini?"

Kaki kanan Jaebum dibiarkan tidak memijak pagar atap sekolah dan melayang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak—"

" _Lakukan saja,"_

Dengan datar tangannya memasang kembali _earphone_ itu dan berjalan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang menghela nafas.

Cukup lama terdiam di pagar atap sekolah.

 **Klek.**

Bunyi suara pintu besi terbuka, _hawk's eyes_ milik Jaebum langsung melihat kesumbernya—berharap jikalau itu adalah lelaki manis pujaannya tadi—

Eh?

Bukan. Bukan lelaki manis pujaannya. Tapi—

Mengapa dirinya ada didepan dirinya?

Ukh, kalimat membingungkan memutar dikepala Jaebum, tidak sadar bahwa—

Membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kebawah.

 **|story begin;|**

Rumus matematika menemani kegelapan singkatnya tadi, dan sekarang, dirinya sudah terbaring dilantai dengan langit-langit ruangan yang penuh dengan rumus matematika acak—lagi.

Bingung, sangat.

Terlalu lama terdiam untuk menyadari keanehan ini, suara derap langkah mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan, Jaebum hyung?"

Tunggu, mengapa dia bisa tahu namanya?

" _Come on_!"

Masih bingung tapi tak apalah untuk sekedar duduk dan melihat keadaan—

Dan lima orang laki-laki berada diruangan ini, satu sedang bersender dijendela sambil mendengarkan musik, lalu ada yang bermain papan luncur—ukh menggelikan, bermain game, dan lelaki tadi menjahili temannya yang tengah mengambar.

 _Childish._

Matanya menatap keluar jendela, hah?

Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, dirinya memilih berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela. Melihat—mobil yang terbang? Kota yang… terasa berbeda. Tempat apa ini?

"Kau ini, jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Hyung yang menjahiliku duluan!"

Jaebum menengok kebelang, melihat lelaki tadi—mengait lelaki yang tadi dijahilinya.

"Oh, Jaebum hyung, kau kenapa sih?"

"Jaebum hyung dari pagi sudah aneh, Jackson hyung—hahahaha,"

Oke, Jaebum sudah tahu lelaki berkalung rantai emas itu—namanya Jackson.

"Mungkin Jaebum hyung sedang lupa minum obat, benarkan Bambam?!"

Lalu—Bambam. Oke, Jaebum harus mengingat nama mereka.

 **Brak.**

"Oy Kalian! Aku datang!"

 **Deg.**

"Woah, Jinyoung hyung, wassap!" seru Bambam, mengangkat tangannya tinggi mengharapkan tos dari Jinyoung. Jackson juga berlari kearah Jinyoung sambil mengankat tangan.

"Wassap Bambam-ah! Jackson!" balas Jinyoung, membalas tos-an.

"Tumben kau terlambat hyung,"

"Kabur lagi kau? Hahaha,"

Jinyoung tidak membalas, matanya lalu menangkap sosok Jaebum.

"Jaebum hyung, pagi!"

 **Deg.**

Senyuman itu—suara itu—postur tubuh—wajah—

Sama dengan Park Jinyoung yang ada didunia nya dulu!?

Diam membeku, itu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Jaebum.

"Eh, Jackson hyung, Jaebum hyung kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Tidak tahu," Jackson mengindikkan bahunya, "sejak tadi pagi dia aneh, lalu dia terjatuh saat didalam kelas—sejak saat itu, Jaebum hyung semakin aneh," jelas Jackson.

"Jangan-jangan Jaebum hyung kerasukan!"

Jackson, Jinyoung, dan Bambam menatap aneh lelaki yang tengah duduk diatas papan luncurnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin, Yugyeom-ie," desis Jackson, Jinyoung dan Bambam mengangguk menyetujui.

Jaebum hanya terdiam, masih kaget—bahkan didunia ini ada Jinyoung? Park Jinyoung? Yang Jaebum samarkan namanya dengan Junior untuk orang-orang tidak mengetahui seseorang yang dia suka—ukh, kekanakan.

"Oy Jaebum, kau kenapa?"

Jaebum hampir saja berteriak jika tidak mengenal kondisi sekarang, matanya melihat lelaki berambut berambut agak perak dan coklat itu.

"Aku—baik-baik saja," jawab Jaebum ragu.

Lelaki itu memandang datar Jaebum, "Namaku siapa?"

Jaebum tersentak kaget mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, karena—belum ada Jackson ataupun Jinyoung, Bambam, dan Yugyeom yang memanggil lelaki didepannya ini.

"Kau amnesia, huh?" cibirnya.

"Mark hyung! Kau tidak usah seperti itu," Bambam menghampiri Jaebum dan Mark.

"Hiraukan saja, Jaebum hyung. Mark hyung belum kuberi pelukan makanya seperti ini," ujar Bambam sambil memeluk manja Mark.

Jaebum mengerjab—oke, berarti tinggal satu orang yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Aku memang merasa aneh dengan Jaebum, Bambam-ah," ujar Mark.

"Jaebum hyung tetaplah Im Jaebum hyung~" Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "hyung perhatikan aku saja~" lanjut Bambam merajuk.

Jaebum menjauhi pasangan kasmaran disampingnya itu, berjalan menuju keluar ruangan yang mirip—kelas ini.

 **Kring—kring—**

Hampir saja Jaebum terjatuh jika lehernya tidak ditahan oleh suatu tangan.

"Kau mau kemana Jaebum hyung? Habis ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga! Ayo!"

"Yak Jackson! Jangan menyiksa Jaebum hyung!"

Jaebum sadar jika yang mengait lehernya itu adalah—Jackson.

Semoga Jaebum cepat beradaptasi dengan dunia barunya ini.

 **-0o0-**

Hal seperti ini tidaklah direncanakan sebelumnya oleh seorang Im Jaebum ini. Perlu diketahui, semua dalam hidup Jaebum harus direncakan dulu oleh sang lelaki tampan ini, jadi—jangan bingung mengapa Jaebum menjadi orang yang aneh.

"Jaebum hyung, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Jaebum menatap orang berambut pirang itu, yang sudah ia ketahui bernama Choi Youngjae.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Youngjae-ah," Jaebum tersenyum tipis, lalu terdiam sebentar,"Jae-a, jikau ingin keluar, silahkan, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku," lanjut Jaebum, melihat gerak-gerik Youngjae yang gelisah.

"Baiklah hyung, terima kasih!" seru Youngjae semangat dan melompat keluar kamar.

Jaebum tertawa, melihat Youngjae sama seperti melihat anak kecil dengan penuh semangat hidup.

 **Tok—tok—tok—**

"Jaebum hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

Jaebum tersentak, melihat—Jinyoung sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Yeah, tentu saja, Jun—Jinyoung-ah,"

Jinyoung sempat mengeryit menangkap nada kaku di kalimat Jaebum, namun dihiraukan saja.

"Nanti malam, bolehkah kami keatap, jebal~!" pinta Jinyoung menangkupkan tangannya, memejamkan mata seakan siap dengan apa saja perkataan Jaebum.

Jaebum terpesona dengan keimutan Jinyoung yang tiada tara itu, "B—boleh…"

Jinyoung langsung mengankat wajahnya dan menatap Jaebum, "Jinjja hyung?! Wuaaah hyung memang yang terbaik!" seru Jinyoung sembari menerjang Jaebum dengan pelukan erat.

Err—Jinyoung-ah, lebih baik kau lepaskan pelukanmu jikalau tidak mau Jaebum mati seketika karena menahan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat karena kau.

 **-0o0-**

Sebenarnya Jaebum malas untuk kemana-mana sekarang, tapi Jackson dan Youngjae menariknya keluar dari dorm mereka menuju gedung sekolah—walau lebih tepatnya itu atap sekolah.

Jaebum memilih diam disana, memperhatikan mereka bermain dengan puas. Tapi—mengapa Jinyoung harus meminta ijin kepadanya jika ingin pergi kesini hanya untuk bermain—benda yang mengeluarkan api itu?

Memang ada yang salah dengan tempat ini?

Walau—tempat ini sama seperti atap sekolahnya yang ada didunia asalnya.

"Jaebum hyung!"

Jaebum dengan muka datar melihat kedatangan Jinyoung yang memegang kembang api itu.

"Ayo!"

Tangan Jinyoung menarik tangan Jaebum untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi bukannya bermain, Jaebum melihat Jinyoung yang tersenyum senang—sangat… manis.

 **Deg—deg—deg—**

Jika seperti ini terus, Jaebum akan mati mendadak karena serangan jantung.

 **.**

"Hyung tumben tidak mesra dengan Jinyoung hyung,"

Ucapan Yugyeom membuat Jaebum melihat maknae itu.

"Maksud mu?" Jaebum mengeryit.

"Loh, kan Jinyoung hyung kekasihnya Jaebum hyung," Yugyeom tersenyum polos, "dan lagi… sebenarnya aku bingung hyung, kenapa hyung memperbolehkan Jinyoung hyung mengajak kami ke atap? Biasanya kan tidak boleh karena hyung bilang itu berbahaya."

Jaebum mengerjab.

"Tapi mungkin hyung merasakan sekarang sedang aman ya? Hahaha,"

Tawa Yugyeom sangat lembut memang, tapi tidak ada tawa selembut Jinyoung.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaebum sekarang.

 **Srek.**

"Jaebum," Mark berbisik, "kita harus kembali, dan aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan mu."

"Eh?"

 **|tbc;|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop Stop It**

 **Im Jaebum a.k.a. JB (GOT7)**

 **Park Jinyoung a.k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

 **GOT7's Members**

 **GOT7 © JYP •** **Stop Stop It** **© Rin Rizawa**

 **Jaebum berada didunia baru, yang membuat hidupnya berubah.**

 **|Chapter Two;|**

"Kau siapa?"

Mark bertanya dengan nada datar dan dingin, membuat Jaebum bergidik sesaat.

"Im Jaebum, kenapa—Mark hyung?" tanya Jaebum kaku.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Jaebum yang sebenarnya," Mark menatap Jaebum dari kaki sampai ujung rambut, "kau berasal dari dunia lain?" tanya Mark asal.

Hampir saja Jaebum tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Melihat reaksi Jaebum, Mark menyeringai, " _Well_ , sepertinya tebakan ku benar," Mark duduk si pembatas pagar sekolah—asal kalian ingin tahu, hanya tinggal Jaebum dan Mark yang ada disini, yang lainnya sudah lelah dan pulang ke dorm.

"Siapa nama asli mu, dari mana—kau?" tanya Mark.

"Nama asli ku—sepertinya sama, Im Jaebum. Dan aku—entahlah berasal dari mana, tapi apa disini bumi?" tanya Jaebum.

"Yeah, disini bumi," Mark melihat sekeliling, "tapi sepertinya bumi kau dan bumi disini beda, dan mengapa kau bisa ada disini, Jaebum?"

Jaebum merengut, sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, tapi sepertinya Mark bisa membantu.

"Ceritanya panjang," Jaebum menghela nafas, "tapi tak apa, aku tidak terlalu kaget juga sekarang, aku siap dengan peran Im Jaebum yang ada disini."

Mark menatap tajam Jaebum, "Asal kau tahu Jaebum, kita bukan kelompok sembarangan, dan—alasan kau tidak memperbolehkan ke atap juga demi keselamatan kelompok. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu semua, _leader_."

Bola mata Jaebum membesar, _leader_?!

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan cerita Mark. Kelompok penting? Jaebum kira mereka hanyalah sekelompok pelajar dengan sifat plin-plan mereka. Tapi ternyata—lebih dari itu.

Youngjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaebum hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Jaebum hyung… ada apa?" tanya Youngjae.

Jaebum tersentak, "Ti—tidak apa-apa Youngjae, kau… masih disini? Kurasa tadi aku sudah memberitahumu untuk bersiap-siap." Ujar Jaebum.

Senyuman konyol Youngjae berkembang, "Aku rasa—aku sudah bersiap-siap hyung, hanya saja sedari tadi hyung terus diam disini dan sepertinya hyung ada masalah—nde?" tanya Youngjae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat," Jaebum menghela nafas berat, biarlah dia memikirkannya nanti.

 **.**

Jinyoung berlari kecil kearah Jaebum, dan ketika sudah tepat disamping Jaebum kakinya menyamakan langkah dengan Jaebum.

"Hyung," mata berbinar Jinyoung menatap Jaebum, "apa akan ada misi?!"

Jaebum mengeryit sebentar, "Seperti nya belum Jinyoungie, ada apa?"

Sumpah saat mengatakan itu Jaebum merasa merinding karena begitu dekat dengan Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung merengut dan detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum senang, "Hyung ayo kita ke papan pengumuman!" ujar nya sambil menarik tubuh Jaebum.

Jaebum tidak berkata saat Jinyoung menarik nya dengan kuat, karena pikirannya sedang _blank_ — _hell_ dia dekat dengan orang yang sama persis dengan pujaan hati di dunia asli nya itu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia harus bersikap seperti Jaebum asli dari dunia ini seperti yang dikatakan Mark tadi malam—

.

.

" _Jaebum disini memang pendiam, tapi jika di dekat Jinyoung, dia akan lumayan banyak bicara—"_

.

.

Jaebum melihat dengan jeli semua kertas-kertas di atas nya itu, memilah misi untuk kelompok nya lusa. Dia ingat bahwa ia harus memilih misi dengan kesulitan medium yang mendekati hard.

"Tidak ada yang menarik," Jinyoung kembali berkoceh, "pantas saja sedari kemarin kau tenang-tenang saja hyung."

Jaebum mendesah berat, dia mengikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung, dan tangannya mengusap rambut Jinyoung.

"Memang," balas Jaebum dengan senyum kecil.

Jinyoung membalas senyuman Jaebum dengan senyuman yang lebar, "Berarti kita bebas selama beberapa hari!"

Jinyoung langsung memeluk tangan Jaebum, "Hyung, apa hari ini kita boleh berdua saja, ya~"

Sifat manja Jinyoung keluar, Jaebum kembali tersenyum tipis, dan mengusak rambut Jinyoung, "Tentu saja, Jingie~"

Senyum lebar tercetak lebar di muka imut Jinyoung, "Ye~ akhirnya Jaebum hyungie yang dulu kembali kkk,"

Jaebum tersenyum maklum, dia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Jinyoung.

 _._

" _Kau juga perlu tahu, panggilan kesayangan Jinyoung dari Jaebum yang dulu itu—Jingie."_

" _Apa, Jingie?!"_

" _Iya, Jinyoung—Jing—Jingie, seperti itulah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti."_

 _._

Tapi setelah itu Jaebum tersenyum, mengetahui maksud Jaebum—di dunia ini—memanggil Jinyoung dengan Jingie.

Ya, dia tau itu.

Sekilas terpikir di pikirannya jika Jaebum di dunia ini berada di dunia nya—ah, bahasa yang rumit.

Apa dia juga kaget melihat sosok yang 100% mirip kekasihnya di dunia ini?

"—mie hyung?"

"Bum hyungie?"

Jaebum langsung tersentak, menoleh ke arah Jinyoung dengan kaget.

"Kau kenapa, apa ada masalah lagi?"Jinyoung menatap Jaebum khawatir.

"Tidak—"

"Hyung! Tatap mata ku saat berbicara!" Jinyoung memohon, dia berhadap langsung dengan Jaebum, "kau ada masalah lagi hyung? Kumohon beri tahu aku—aku tak ingin kau membawa beban terus-menerus …"

Jaebum terdiam, melihat Jinyoung yang amat ketakutan itu … apa sebelum nya mereka pernah terjadi sesuatu?

"Tidak apa-apa Jingie, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaebum tersenyum, dia mengusak rambut Jinyoung gemas, "kau terlalu berlebihan tadi."

Jinyoung menghela nafas lega—yang tentunya membuat tanda tanya semakin besar di kepala Jaebum.

"Syukurlah hyung—aku takut sekali, hehe," kekeh Jinyoung kaku, dia menatap kosong kedepan, membuat Jaebum menatap wajah manis Jinyoung yang—amat sempurna.

"Hyung—" tangan Jinyoung meremas kuat genggaman tangan Jaebum, "aku takut …"

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum langsung menuju perpustakaan sekolah setelah memastikan Jinyoung baik-baik saja didalam kelas. Dia sangat penasaran, dengan dunia ini dan—ketakutan Jinyoung.

Ketakutan akan bunga tidur yang terus terbayang di pikiran Jinyoung, tadi dia langsung menceritakan nya ke Jaebum dengan air muka pucat dan jangan lupa, hampir menangis. Tapi ia sempat mengatakan, ' _itu juga mirip dengan kejadian dulu, hyung …_ '

Betapa lucu nya Jinyoung di dunia ini, ingin membuat Jaebum ingin _memakan_ nya—eh, pemikiran aneh.

Sampai di perpustakaan, dia langsung menuju rak—yang sebenarnya dia tidak tahu rak apa, Jaebum hanya mengikuti _feeling_ nya.

Mata tajam nya meneliti tiap sudut buku, belum ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

 **Sret.**

Tangan nya langsung mengambil buku setebal tujuh senti, dengan judul ' _pain_ '.

Entah kenapa dia mengambil buku ini, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaebum pusing, lebih baik dia cepat-cepat membaca ini.

 **.**

"Jaebum hyung dimana?"

Jinyoung mengedarkan mata di sekeliling kelas—atau tepat nya ruangan pribadi kelompok mereka.

Semuanya segera mengikuti gerakan Jinyoung, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak ada? Padahal tadi hyung kesini dengan nya, 'kan?" tanya Bambam.

Jinyoung mengangguk, mulutnya terkatup, dia semakin khawatir.

"Jinyoung," Jackson memanggil, "tenang, dia akan baik-baik saja—"

"Jack! Aku takut! Kau tahu sendiri!" potong Jinyoung, bayangan-bayangan lalu membuat Jinyoung gemetar.

"Hyung—" Yugyeom melirik Youngjae, dan Youngjae mengangguk mengerti.

Youngjae mengeluarkan alat seperti shut-gun berukuran kecil, dia mendekatkan benda itu ke kulit Jinyoung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Gerakan di ruangan itu terhenti, melihat ke depan pintu kelas, Jaebum yang menatap datar mereka, jangan lupa menatap tajam Youngjae.

"Hyung!"

Jinyoung langsung berlari memeluk Jaebum, bahunya bergetar, sedangkan Jaebum menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut nya.

"Tadi aku bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan—terutama kau Choi Youngjae," tanya Jaebum dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa hehehe," Bambam menyahut, dia tersenyum kaku, "hyung habis dari mana saja?" tanya Bambam, mengalihkan topik.

"Suatu tempat," jawab Jaebum singkat, dia langsung menatap Jinyoung yang masih memeluk dirinya erat.

"Ada apa Jingie?" tanya Jaebum lembut, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jinyoung dan membawanya kedalam ruangan.

"Hyung—aku takut—aku takut seperti dulu—takut—"

Jaebum mengeryit tidak mengerti, dia menatap Mark yang sepertinya juga ingin langsung menjelaskan kepada Jaebum—tapi tidak bisa, untuk sekarang.

 **.**

Entah kenapa, dimana pun, kapan pun, Jinyoung selalu ada disebelah Jaebum, menggenggam tangan Jaebum erat, seakan takut kehilangan—

Jaebum sudah mengerti mengapa Jinyoung seperti itu, tentunya dengan diceritakan oleh Mark terlebih dahulu, tapi—ada yang menganggu pikirannya.

Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

Yang tahu jawabannya tentu hanya Jinyoung, Jaebum—yang asli di dunia ini, dan Tuhan.

"Hyung."

Jaebum menoleh, melihat Jinyoung yang berbaring disebelahnya—Jinyoung meminta kepada Youngjae untuk berganti kamar dengannya.

"Ya, ada apa Jingie?"

"Kau banyak pikiran ya, hyung," Jinyoung terkekeh, dia menarik lengan kaos Jaebum, meminta Jaebum ikut berbaring disebelahnya, Jaebum menurut, dia berbaring menghadap Jinyoung.

Jaebum begitu terpesona, mata—hidung—garis muka—mulut—pipi—alis—semuanya begitu cocok di muka Jinyoung, begitu sempurna.

"Hyung, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku," Jinyoung merajuk.

Jaebum tertawa melihat Jinyoung disini yang begitu manja, "Memang apa yang kau tanyakan, sayang?"

Jinyoung mengembungkan pipi nya kesal, dia memukul keras Jaebum—tanpa sadar.

"Hyung! Kau kejam! Kau tidak mendengarkan ku! Aku marah pada mu!" Jinyoung memunggungi Jaebum, dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna putih itu.

Jaebum kembali tertawa—namun keras, dia benar-benar terbawa suasana dunia ini dan menikmati peran Jaebum—di dunia ini.

Selanjutnya adalah yang terjadi hanya godaan Jaebum kepada Jinyoung yang berakhir mereka tertidur bersama sambil saling memeluk.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum memegang kalung rantai emas ditangannya, dia menatap benda itu sedikit tidak mengerti—walau pernah Mark menjelaskan, jika rantai itulah salah satu kunci kekuatan mereka.

Hu-uh, lucu sekali.

Jaebum mecengkram rantai itu, hingga bercahaya—sangat terang.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Jaebum melemaskan cengkramannya, cahaya pun ikut meredub, mata tajamnya tetap meneliti rantai-rantai—yang entah mengapa cukup banyak.

Apa yang dimaksud—salah satu kunci kekuatan mereka?

—' _kau senang?'_

 **DEG.**

Jaebum membelakkan matanya, dia langsung berbalik, melihat sekeliling dengan teliti.

Suara—suara aneh berbisik kepadanya, seakan dia berdiri tepat di belakang Jaebum.

—' _Ini sudah saatnya, JB.'_

Kembali, Jaebum berbalik dengan cepat, merasakan hawa dingin di punggungnya, berbisik mengerikan.

"Siapa kau," Jaebum berdesis, dia mencengkram rantai di tangannya.

—' _Saat nya kau bangkit, tinggalkan kelompok kecil mu.'_

Jaebum terus berbalik, bola matanya bergerak liar, menelurusi tiap sudut ruangan, namun suara itu selalu tepat di belakangnya.

Suara—serak, berat, penuh dendam dan kepercayaan diri.

—' _My king,'_

Jaebum menutup erat matanya, mencoba menutup indra pendengarannya.

—' _sudah saat nya,'_

"Diam …"

—' _kita menghancurkan dunia.'_

 **-0o0-**

"Jingie! Tunggu aku!"

"Diam! Aku sudah menolak mu bodoh!"

"Tapi kau kan kekasihku—"

"Im Jaebum, dalam mimpi mu!"

Seorang lelaki imut dengan wajah angkuh menundukkan mukanya malu, dia menjauh dari lelaki dengan garis wajah tegas itu—yang tengah melongo.

"Ini—dimana? Kenapa Jingie menjadi seperti itu?"

 **|tbc;|**

Well, Rin udah memutuskan, kalau Stop Stop It setiap chapter akan selalu dibawah 2k words ^^ maaf kan atas keegoisan Rin, karena Rin ngerasa inilah pilihan terbaik /ea

Maafkan atas lamanya Rin menulis, ini penuh kebingungan—karena _you know_ lah, jaman Stop Stop It udah lama, ide cerita juga udah lama, udah banyak yang ilang ckckck

Dan selamat Rida eonni! FanFic yang dulu sering eonni tagih udah update walau pendek /slapped/

 **Balesan review ::**

 **Markgyeombi :** eyyy~ jangan bayangin Jinyoung versi cewek dong, apalagi Dahyun, hahaha ( maaf akan kelamaan update ceria ini, dan terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **Mr-Yoon** : rasa penasaran anda mungkin sudah terjawab disini, hehe, terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **DaeMinJae** : rasa penasaran anda mungkin sudah terjawab disini, hehe, terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **Guest(1)** : terima kasih /bow/ terima kasih (2) sudah menyukai GOT7! Hehe, terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **Double-Bob-B-I** : sudah lanjut ^^ terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **Guest(2)** : hehe Rin senyum senyum sendiri baca review anda, antara bingung sama ga hehe /slapped/ terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **FyRraiy** : ini sudah lanjut, maafkan jika tidak bisa update cepat /bow/ terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **Cungik** : Silahkan bunuh Rin /g/ penasaran anda sudah terjawab disini hehe maaf tidak bisa update cepat nde /bow/ terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **Mole13** : makasih telah menyukai FanFic abal-abal ini~ ini sudah lanjut ^^ terima kasih sudah me review cerita ini, maukah anda me review kembali cerita ini? review anda sangat membuat Rin bersemangat menulis hehe.

 **:reply review;end:**

Last words, **mind to review**? /break dance with Jaebum/


End file.
